Jotaro Kujo (passionate ace)
is a this is a version of Jotaro Kujo from the seires jojo’s bizarre adventure passion Appearance jotaro kujo is a seventeen year old japanese male whose height is 180cm with a tan complexion his Hair is black and is in a french crop with buzzed sides jotaro has green eyes and is often seen wearing a black union shirt with the first and second buttons undone he also is seen sporting a Gold necklace with a star on it jotaro wears white trousers having them reach the tips of his shoes his shoes are black platform boots having them add only Two inchs to his height during a trip to a quote “fancy restaurant “ jotaro wore a black shirt/blazer and red tie with his white trousers and also dress shoes and his star necklace jotaro wears this out fit minus the blazer of the suit in the fight with dio during the fight with dio jotaro‘s Trousers leg is ripped showing dio’s stand changes claw mark this is later covered with bandages Personality jotaro kujo is a very level head and logical indvigual often going for the most logical solution such as when in the fight with Daniel king he could go for a punch or shoot his sword jotaro choose to take the soloution he knew would lead to his victory jotaro is shown to have a caring attitued towards his family such as his five year old uncle Josuke jotaro often covers his eye to prevent Josuke witnessing something distressing jotaro also makes a point to only get involved in situations when they directly affect himself or the rest of his family such as when he was told of a boy being chased by a stand jotaro didn’t involve himself as it was none of his concern jotaro even manages to keep his logical manner even after dio destroys his leg Synopsis History jotaro kujo was born in 12th of March 1971 to holly joestar and sado kujo 17 years later he is found with in jail cell after beating up a man who later turned out to be one of dio’s minions jotaro had then whilst in prison been attacked by a group of 6 men leading to his stand passionate ace coming out jotaro was shocked by this but used the stand and it’s abillites to complely beat Up the men holly joestar had been informed of jotaro being attacked after she had paid his bail jotaro then informed her of his strange new power and says that he must remain in isolation he then summons it forth to prove he is not lying and then holly calls her father Joesph to try and give jotaro a talk to remove him Joesph then arrived in japan with his son Josuke in tow the two of them tried in vain to get jotaro out of the cell this had no affect until Josuke summons his stand gold to fight against jotaro jotaro then summons his stand who joesph dubs passionate ace jotaro then uses passionate ace‘s hamon power this leads joseph to tell jotaro why this is happening and about the joestar blood line family nemesis dio only if jotaro leaves the cell then joesph takes them to the kujo house where he Also says that jotaro’s stand being a hamon user must mean that destiny want jotaro to kill dio after dio’s minion attack them at the kujo house jotaro is conviced to travel with his uncle and grandfather and mother to kill dio = Abilities and Powers extreme intelligence jotaro is a man of incredable intelligence being able to come to reasonings in a few seconds such as how to defeat dio stand by actually attacking the user rather than the stand hamon through the use of his stand passionate ace jotaro can now use hamon overdrive this is when jotaro adds hamon to his stands fist to increase punching power hamon bullets jotaro makes his stand passionate ace shoot out the rose petals on its arms after filling them with hamon hamon nails this is a technique in which jotaro fills the nails of his stand with hamon and fires them to burrow into his enemies and later flood them with hamon hamon field this is an ability which allows jotaro to cloak his body in hamon which then leads to jotaro being immune to a vampire or zombie yet not to regular attacks Gallery | Trivia jotaro’s passionate ace has ways held back according to jotaro Jotaro Kujo in the main timeline only went with Joesph since holly was going to die